The Fox's Harem
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: This is the kinda/sorta sequel/continuation to "Hinata Rapes Naruto"... I think. I don't know, the idea for the story comes from Frontroxes (thanks again by the way!). Naruto and Hinata have taken to going around looking for people in need of pleasure. They're both more than happy to provide. Temporarily discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenten**

Tenten was glad that the day was finally over. She'd run herself ragged to not only keep up with her teammates, but to also impress Neji, which was no easy task. She'd spend hours training, never getting a break until now.

Tenten decided to take a hot bath. The warm water washing over her skin mixed with the steam seemed to undo the knots in her muscles all at once. After Tenten's bath, she sat down on her couch wearing a soft pink bath robe. Tenten would probably die if anyone were to see her like this; it would destroy her reputation as the badass tomboy in a heartbeat. And what would Neji think?

AT the thought of Neji, Tenten started getting tense again, though in a much different way. Seeing as she was alone in her home and needed to relax, Tenten saw no problem with slipping her right hand under her robe.

She started with simply rubbing the outside of her slit, but soon was using all five fingers to fuck herself madly. She moaned and twitched, imagining it was Neji doing it to her, making her his slut.

Then Tenten heard another feminine moan and froze. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see both Naruto and Hinata standing before her. Hinata was wearing a tight dress with a design that made it look like it was nothing but fishnets and Naruto wore nothing except his signature jacket and a pair of shorts. Hinata also seemed to be wearing a collar of sorts around her neck.

Hinata moaned again, her fingers making circles under her dress as she watched Tenten, who was now frozen in shock. Naruto grinned, "No need to stop on our account."

"W-What are you two doing here!?" Tenten demanded, trying to sound angry despite the fact that the prospect of being watch made her wet. "Watching the show mostly," Naruto said, "Isn't that right Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, shaking as she was still touching herself, "W-we were in the-the n-neighborhood and we h-heard you were stressed..." Hinata trailed of, feeling her climax approaching. "So we thought we'd stop by and help you out." Naruto finished.

Naruto explained how he and Hinata had gotten into the habit of helping people out when they needed it, sometimes even by force. This made Tenten gulp, "Wh-what are you going to do?" Naruto looked confused by heard slightly frightened expression. Then, realizing how she'd taken what he'd said, clarified. "Nothing if you don't want us to. No still means no; unless," He squeezed Hinata's ass, "That's what your into." Naruto explained as Hinata rode the last waves of her orgasm.

"So, do you want us to stay?" Naruto asked. Tenten though for a moment then smiled, "Yes, I think I do." Hinata looked Naruto expectantly. Naruto nodded and Hinata hurried over to Tenten. She dropped to her knees and started licking hungrily at Tenten's slick pussy. Tenten gasped at the feeling; she'd never done anything with another girl before and didn't expect it to feel so good.

Hinata flicked her tongue between Tenten's folds, loving the taste of her juices. Hinata got lost in the flavor, and reached back to touch herself. Just before her fingers reached her slit, she felt a painful sting as Naruto smacked her ass, telling her it wasn't her turn yet. Hinata drew back her hands, eager to obey Naruto, and focused on Tenten. Hinata moved her tongue faster, making quick, swirled circles, and bringing Tenten to her climax in only a few minutes.

Tenten panted and looked up to see Naruto, fully erect. She was surprised at the young man's size. Naruto leaned in close enough for Tenten to feel his warm breath on her chest. "What do you want?" He whispered the question in her ear softly.

Tenten though for a moment, and blushed madly when she thought of the answer. "Don't be embarrassed," Naruto told her, "It's just me, you, and Hinata here. We won't tell if you don't." Tenten was still a little uneasy about it, but she wanted it too much. She spoke quietly into Naruto's ear, telling him what she wanted.

Naruto grinned, "I think we can make that work." He had Hinata switch places with Tenten, so now Hinata was on the couch with her legs spread and Tenten was on her knees in front of her. Naruto left the room for a moment, returning with a wooden paddle.

"Hinata, would you like Tenten to eat you out?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded vigorously, "Oh yes please." Naruto turned to Tenten, "Well, What are you waiting for?" Naruto proceeded to smack the paddle into Tenten's ass, hard. Tenten yelped in pain and pleasure, and started eating Hinata's pussy.

Over the next two hours, Naruto and Hinata would use Tenten. They made her lick, suck, bite, finger, fondle, and swallow whatever they wanted, and give her no pleasure in return, save for stuffing her pussy so full of toys that it stretch painfully.

She couldn't quite explain why, but she loved it. For some reason, it just made her insides feel so hot. She tried to relieve some of the pressure building up inside, but when she did, her ass would get another smack from the paddle. They sting felt amazing, but it was never enough to push her over the edge.

Finally, after Hinata and Naruto had used her in every way they could think, they decided she'd earned a reward. "Where do you want it?" Naruto asked. Tenten got on all fours, "My ass; please put it in my ass!" She begged, unable to handle it anymore.

Naruto obliged, stepping forward and thrusting his cock into her tight hole. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Tenten's ass squeezing his shaft, and Tenten screamed in ecstasy. With all he'd already done that night, Naruto couldn't have held back if he'd tried, and drilled Tenten's ass without mercy.

Tenten had to bite her tongue so hard it nearly bled to keep from screaming. Then Hinata crawled underneath her, and thrust her hips upward. She had one half of a double sided dildo in her pussy, and now rammed the other half into Tenten's. There was nothing Tenten could do to keep quiet now, the feeling being double-teamed like this was just too good.

After nearly fifteen minutes, Tenten came hard. Hinata had already cum seconds before, and Naruto came seconds after, filling Tenten's ass with his burning hot seed. The three dropped to the couch in am exhausted, sweaty heap.

When Tenten woke up the next morning, she was alone. She looked around and found a note from Naruto and Hinata. The note contained information on how they could set up another visit if she ever needed one, and the panties Tenten had been wearing the night before; thoroughly soaked with cum. Tenten laid on her back and inhaled the smell coming from the moist underwear, more relaxed than she could ever remember being before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention reader, this message will be added to all of my on-going fics. At the time of writing this, I have at least six stories that have to be updated regularly, not counting the ever growing pile of one-shots I plan to write. So, a system has been put in place to make it all easier to manage. From this point on, the stories that are the most popular will be the ones that get updated faster. This way I can keep the highest amount of people happy as possible. No stories will be dropped, all will get updated eventually, but the ones with the highest feedback will get it first. In the simplest terms possible, more reviews equals more chapters faster, less reviews equals less chapters slower. With that out of the way, I now return you to your regularly scheduled smut.**

**Ino**

Ino was done. Completely and utterly done. All the worrying about Saskue, the competing with Sakura, keeping up with her own missions and training, and helping out at the flower shop. Something had to give.

Ino didn't know what she was going to do as she stomped her way to the flower shop, but she knew it wasn't going to be good. That's why she was actually relieved when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the nearby alley.

Ino turned and through a kick at her kidnapper, only to have it caught. Ino anticipated a counter attack, but when none came, she saw that it was Naruto and Hinata that had grabbed her.

"What the hell!?" Ino exclaimed. "You need to calm down." Hinata said. "Calm down? You two just grabbed me out of nowhere and you want me to calm down!?" Ino fumed.

"Oh she didn't mean calm down about us," Naruto said, "Feel free to be pissed about that. It's everything else you need to calm down about. If you don't your going to end up doing something you'll regret."

Ino sneered, "Yeah well, if I do, it's my problem." "But it doesn't have to be," Hinata said, "We can help you relax."

"How?" Ino questioned. Naruto grinned, "Meet us at my place if you want to find out." And with that, they both jumped away. Ino briefly considered ignoring them and heading to the flower shop, but she already knew that wouldn't end well. So she headed for Naruto's.

The door was unlocked when she got to Naruto's, so she didn't think there would be any problem with letting herself in. she reconsidered this way of thinking when she got inside and out Hinata, completely naked and on all fours on Naruto bed, with Naruto ramming her pussy with his fingers.

The sight was so unexpected, Ino just stood there processing it for a moment. In the next instant, she averted her eyes, making a startled shout as she did so. The sound got Hinata and Naruto's attention, and Hinata quickly recomposed herself.

"Oh, I sorry. I got antsy waiting for you and, um, got a little carried away." Hinata said. "Is this what you two had in mind asking me over here?" Ino questioned, appalled.

"Well, that's up to you." Naruto said. He proceeded to explain what he and Hinata had been doing for the last few weeks, and how, if she wanted, they'd do whatever she asked to ease her stress. Part of Ino wanted to tell them they were sick and stomp off. But another part wanted nothing more than to see Naruto thrusting his fingers into Hinata as she begged for more. It had just looked so hot.

Ino told them this and, on command, Hinata took re-assumed the position on the bed while Naruto fingered her. Ino sat in a nearby chair and watched Naruto pleasure Hinata, slipping a finger into herself as she did. At Ino's instruction, Hinata took Naruto's entire cock down her throat, Naruto fucked Hinata's ass, they pleasured eachother in the 69 position; Ino couldn't look away.

In minutes, she added another finger. Within ten minutes, she was using her whole hand. Naruto and Hinata both offered to lend a hand, or a body part of her choice, but Ino just wanted to watch. That is, until she got an idea.

She told Naruto to fuck Hinata missionary style, and while they were per-occupied going at it, Ino held up her hands in the sign for her signature jutsu. There was a pulse of chakra, and suddenly Ino was on her back with Naruto thrusting his hard cock into her.

"Harder!" Ino ordered with Hinata's voice. Naruto complied, but something was off. It had been Hinata's voice, but something was different. Naruto saw Ino's body had gone limp and understood what had happened.

It was a surreal experience, because Naruto could see that it was Hinata's pussy he was pumping into, and it was Hinata he heard moaning, but he knew it wasn't Hinata. Naruto noticed that Ino's body shuttered and spasmed as though it were being fucked, the same as how her body took damage when she used the jutsu in combat. When she screamed that she was cumming, it was her body that came.

After cumming in Hinata's body, Ino sent her mind back to her own and continued watching. Then she got another wicked idea, and sent herself into Naruto's body. Ino had been inside a man's body before, but she'd never had sex in one. Feeling the hot, wet, tight, pleasure as she thrust Naruto's cock into Hinata, she could see how easy it was to become addicted.

After Hinata came again, and Ino explained that it was her in Naruto's body, Ino had Hinata go to town on her body. Ino moved both hands fast over Naruto's shaft as Hinata took advantage of Ino's limp body. Ino stopped just before she came, she had one last idea.

Still in Naruto's body, Ino moved to her body, and began fucking herself. "Oh god!" Ino cried out as she felt her warm, wet insides, "I feel amazing!" Hinata couldn't help but start touching herself at the sight.

Just before Naruto's body came, Ino pulled out and returned to her own body. She made it just in time to feel Naruto shoot a hot load of cum on her face while going through the orgasm that she'd given herself using Naruto's body.

Hinata proceeded to lick Naruto's cum off of Ino's face, and Ino couldn't help but try some to. The the whole experience had been exhausting, but it had been a good kind of exhausting; the kind that, rather than send Ino on a rampage, eased her mind. The next day, Ino woke up feeling better than ever, knowing full well that this would not be her last rendezvous with Naruto and Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayame**

Ayame had been made well aware of Naruto and Hinata's misadventures around the village. She didn't really approve, so she tried to avoid them. Unfortunately, she worked in the ramen shop, and could only avoid Naruto so long.

Eventually Naruto and Hinata arrived at the ramen shop, presumably on a date. 'Or maybe their just looking for someone else to sleep with.' Ayame thought bitterly. Ayame had half a mind to tell the two exactly what she thought of them. Begrudgingly, Ayame held her tongue and continued doing her job.

After watching them for awhile, Ayame had to admit that they did look cute together. Still, she couldn't get passed the thought of what they were doing. It just wasn't right. Going around, sleeping with whomever they chose. Male or female. Ready to find anyone and meet their every sexual desire on command, no questions asked. No matter what it was... no matter how dirty...

Ayame realized that she was pouring soup into an already full bowl. She quickly cleaned the small mess she'd made, glancing over at Naruto and Hinata every so often. Once, she found them both looking back at her, grinning. She felt her cheeks turning red and looked away. She wondered what they were up to.

Some time later, she started wondering if they were planning to try and do to her what they'd done with the other girls. She dropped a cup when the thought came to her. She hurried to clean it, and found that Naruto and Hinata had moved to help her.

Ayame refused to look them in the eye. This seemed to confuse them. "Did we do something to make you mad?" Hinata asked. Her voice was so innocent that Ayame couldn't help but feel guilty. She shook her, "No, it's just..."

"I don't think she likes how we've been helping out around town." Naruto stated. Hinata blushed at the statement, and all Ayame could do was look down, embarrassed. Ayame didn't know why she felt bad, they were the ones in the wrong, but she did. Naruto and Hinata helped her clean up the glass from the cup she'd broken and promptly left the ramen shop.

Ayame hadn't done anything, but she felt like she'd insulted her friends. Perhaps that's why when she saw the two waiting for her outside the ramen shop, she didn't tell them off the way she thought she would. Instead, all she did was ask a one word question. "Why?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. They didn't say anything, but it was as though they were having a conversation about what to say. "You know, we aren't just going around sleeping with people." Naruto said. "Then what exactly are you two doing?" Ayame asked.

"Well," Hinata said, "We usually just keep to each other. But sometimes we find out that someone we know is stressed, panicked, or feeling bad. So..." "So we help them relax." Naruto finished. "We've just been trying to help out, I don't see what's wrong with that."

Ayame thought about what they'd said. Was what the two were doing really so bad? Ayame didn't really know, but she did feel bad for judging them. She told them so and was met with smiles. "Don't feel bad, you just don't understand is all." Naruto said. "Would you like to?" Hinata asked excitedly.

Ayame's whole face turned red at the question, and Naruto told Hinata not to be so forward. Ayame saw Hinata's look of disappointment and felt a sudden sense of curiosity. The rumors that had been spreading about them had described them as the king and queen of pleasure. Those who stumbled into the ramen shop after an encounter with them, they always seemed exhausted and wore lulling grins.

"If... if I did want to," Ayame said hypothetically, "What would you two do?" Naruto and Hinata both grinned at her, a lustful gleam in their eyes. "We'd do whatever you wanted us to do." Hinata said seductively. "Your pleasure is the top priority. That is, it would be, if you wanted to." Naruto said.

**The Next Day**

Ayame seemed off, though no one could put their finger on how exactly. The only tangible oddity was that she seemed quieter, not talking to the customers when she didn't have to. It was out of character for her, but no one called her on it. Ayame had always been a sweet and kind person, and if she wanted to spend a day keeping to herself, she'd more than earned the right to.

The customers were unaware of what was really happening. The buzzing was quiet, and couldn't be heard over the conversations in the ramen shop. Ayame wiped her brow for the fifth time; she couldn't risk anyone seeing how much she was sweating.

The toy that Naruto and Hinata had given Ayame had been vibrating away at her pussy since before she'd come into work, and Ayame had had to hold herself back from cumming for all the hours that followed. Naruto had it linked to his and Hinata's chakra; so they were able to make it suddenly speed up or drive itself deeper without warning.

Ayame was surprisingly well at not letting on what was happening. But on the inside, she was screaming. It was pleasure and torture, as she was forced to keep herself from reaching orgasm. Not to mention the risk of what would happen if she slipped, and came right in the middle of the ramen shop.

Ayame had asked for it, but it was killing her. It was almost painful in fact. And Ayame loved it. She couldn't quite explain why, but having her dripping cunt drilled by a toy in public, with no one else able to tell, it was nervana. It was a fantasy she'd had many times, but had never confessed to anyone before telling Naruto and Hinata, who were both eager to help.

Ayame looked up at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto met her gaze and subtly shook his head. Ayame wasn't allowed to cum until Naruto told her she could. Until then, she just had to deal.

But Ayame wasn't sure how much longer she could deal. Every second was a torturous mix of heaven and hell. Ayame was finding it harder and harder to do her work and act as though nothing was wrong. Hinata pushed the toy deeper into her and Ayame had to stop altogether to focus on keeping her breathing normal.

Ayame looked back at Naruto and Hinata. They both shook their heads. Ayame whimpered inwardly, and went to pour another bowl of noodles. She spilled the bowl when Naruto uped the speed. Ayame went to repour the bowl, only to see Naruto and Hinata simotaniously nodded. They were giving her the go ahead!

But Ayame was still forced to wait until she was done pouring the noodles. When she was done, she hurried to the alley behind the restraunt. To her relief, the alley was empty, and she was able to put her back to the wall, sink the ground, and realease everything she'd been holding back. In that instance, Ayame was hit with the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had.

SHe had to bite down hard on her hand to keep from screaming out, and even then muffled moans escaped her. Her cum spilled out onto the ground, forming a small pool as Ayame dripped. It took every ounce of strength Ayame could muster not to pass out then and there. With some effort, she managed to get back on her feetl and return to her work.

**Later**

"So I take it you enjoyed yourself." Naruto said. Ayame blushed hard, but nodded just the same. Hinata still seemed a bit disappointed, "I was hoping we'd get to, you know, take a more hands on approach." Hinata rubbed her legs together, turned on. "It just isn't her thing," Naruto told her, "but if your really that horny from watching her squirm, then we can always go back to my place."

Hinata and Naruto turned to leave, but Hinata turned back to Ayame to say, "We can do this again any time. Hopefully next time I'll get a chance to taste you." And with that, the couple left.

Ayame decided that, while they were certinly not a traditional couple, they ended the day with each other; which counts for something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow Clone**

**(Formal warning: Yoai ahead. Don't like, don't read.)**

Hinata had changed a lot since she and Naruto got together. She'd started being a little more open about her desires; and when she saw how willing Naruto was to meet them, she started being a lot more open about her desires.

Naruto had been surprised by some of them, but he'd been ready to try whatever she asked. And then...

"I always wanted to see you with a guy." Hinata said. Naruto was taken aback by this. "What?" "It's just something I've always wanted to see. It would be so hot." Hinata said. Naruto didn't like saying no to Hinata, but this was, to say the least, a tad outside his comfort zone.

"I don't know." Naruto said, uncomfortable. Hinata pouted, "Come on, please. You get to see me with other girls all the time."

"Well, yeah." Naruto agreed. Hinata hadn't hesitated when the opportunity came for her to do it with a girl. Naruto remembered how sexy it had been to bee Hinata eating out another girl. He figured it was the same principle with Hinata wanting to see him with a guy.

"Okay, how about I use a shadow clone." Naruto suggested. Hinata smiled and gave a small squee of joy. "Oh thank you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto and Hinata had dinner and went back to Naruto's house. Naruto could tell that Hinata was excited from the way she squirmed when they got to the door.

Once inside, Hinata sat in a chair so Naruto and his shadow clone could use the bed. Naruto undressed himself and summoned a shadow clone. The clone was already naked, and just as when Naruto created them for combat, it already knew what was happening.

Naruto sat on the bed and the clone dropped to his knees. Naruto went rigid when the clone took his dick in his mouth. He fidgeted uncomfortably as the clone forced Naruto's cock deep and deeper down his throat. When the clone gagged, it sent a shock wave of pleasure through Naruto, helping him relax.

Hinata looked on in awe, her fingers vanishing into her already soaked panties. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; Naruto was getting sucked off by his own shadow clone! The clone began stroking his stiff cock to help put on a show for Hinata.

Naruto pulled his shadow clone onto the bed, laying on his back with his clone on top of him. Naruto suck out his tongue and began licking his clone's balls as the clone deep-throated him. Naruto took his clone's sack into his mouth and sucked hard.

The clone came, firing jets of hot seed onto Naruto's chest. The warm feeling on Naruto's chest was odd, but not bad. Naruto decided it was time to try something else. He had the clone stop sucking him and get on his hands and knees.

Naruto grabbed his clones ass and spread his cheeks as wide as they would go before thrusting inside. It was an incredibly tight fit, and it took Naruto several minutes of struggling to get all the way in. the clone grit its teeth, trying to ignore the pain and focus on pleasure.

Naruto could hear Hinata moaning as she watched. "H-Harder, give it to him harder!" Hinata groaned, pumping her pussy with both hands. Naruto complied, going harder so the sound of his hips slapping against his clone's ass could be heard by Hinata across the room.

Naruto loved the way the clone's anus squeezed his cock; it was tighter than any female ass he'd penetrated, barring maybe Hinata. The shadow clone moved his hands urgently over his shaft, about to cum again. Naruto picked up the pace, pushing deeper and hitting the clone's prostate. The clone came, shooting a strand of cum on the bed. The shadow clone vanished, and Naruto formed another one, which her immediatly began pulled onto his cock.

Naruto wanted some kind of finally to show Hinata, and an idea started to form in his head. It started with him making two more shadow clones. One went behind him and started thrusting into his own tight ass while the other grabbed his head and forced its cock down his throat.

Naruto was overwhelmed by the sensations, his cock pumping into his clone's ass, his own ass being assaulted, the girth moving down his mouth. Naruto felt his anal walls tighten around the clone behind him's dick as he came, filling the anus of the clone he was fucking. The clone grunted in a bit of pain and a lot of pleasure.

Then the three clones stood around Naruto ass he dropped to his knees. Naruto pumped his hands along the length of two of the clones' while the third continued to thrust down his throat. Naruto moved his hands as fluidly as possible and bobbed his head fast as he sucked hard.

Moments later, all three clones came. Naruto felt the white hot cum plaster his face, get in his hair, and drip into his mouth. The flavor wasn't bad, and the overall sensation of the clones pasteing his face had been rather enjoyable, if a little strange.

Naruto heard Hinata scream in ecstasy as she came from the sight. She crawled onto the bed with Naruto as the clones vanished. Hinata began licking the cum off of Naruto's face, occasionally darting her tongue into Naruto's mouth to share the taste.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Naruto asked. "Definitely," Hinata cooed, "And now I'm going to have to find some way to say thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Anko**

Anko didn't get many opportunities for release. Occasionally she could sneak away from her work and give herself a rub, but more often than not, she didn't get a chance to finish.

That's why when she heard about Naruto and Hinata's little hooks ups around the village, she'd jumped at the chance. They'd been more than willing when Anko asked. Anko had to wait until she had a day off, that way she could get as much out of the experience as possible. Finally, a week and a half after clearing it with Naruto and Hinata, Anko got her chance.

She invited Naruto and Hinata back to her place. The moment they were inside, Anko slammed the door shut, locked it, and pounced Naruto. Anko grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him into a sloppy wet kiss.

Anko made short work of removing their clothing, tearing off anything that didn't come off quickly. Within the space of a minute, Anko had herself and Naruto completely naked without ever breaking the kiss.

Hinata was beginning to feel left out as Anko spread her legs for Naruto. The view was incredible, and Hinata couldn't help moving closer. She tried to suck on Anko's nipples, but Anko shied away from her. It occurred to Hinata that Anko might not be into girls. With all that had happened in recent weeks, Hinata had honestly forgotten that most people only felt comfortable with one gender of the other.

So Hinata contented herself with plunging four fingers into her slopping slit as Naruto penetrated Anko and began thrusting hard. Anko didn't so much moan as she did growl in pleasure. "Deeper!" Anko called out almost immediately. Naruto complied, pumping further into Anko's folds.

"Bite my neck!" Anko ordered. Naruto continued to thrust into her as he leaned down and bit softly as Anko's skin. Anko's hand caught Naruto by the back of the head, holding him at her neck. "Harder!" Anko demanded. Naruto bit down into Anko's neck; breaking the skin, but not drawing blood. Anko purred in pleasure as she felt Naruto's teeth prick her.

With a start, Naruto realized that Anko wanted him to make her feel pain. This was a new one for Naruto, but he wouldn't judge. He bit harder, causing a small trickle of blood to slide down Anko's neck. Anko almost immediately came.

When she felt Naruto puncture a blood vessel, her whole body shook as she screamed. Hinata, seeing Naruto bite her and hearing the scream, thought that Naruto had accidentally hurt her. Then seeing Anko cum as Naruto bit down lower on her neck, Hinata realized that it had been no accident.

Hinata watched, transfixed by the sight, as Anko begged Naruto to hurt her. Naruto raked his nails across her back as he fucked her, leaving a trail of red lines, some of which even bled. Anko cried out for more. Hinata grinned as she realized that this was something she could help with.

Hinata motioned for Naruto to roll Anko over. Naruto wasn't sure what Hinata was planning, but trusted her, and shifted so the Anko was on top and Naruto was thrusting upwards into her, digging his nails into her hips as he did so.

Anko was too focused on the sheer ecstasy to notice Hinata approaching her from behind. Hinata raised her hand and an aura of chakra surrounded it. Hinata brought the palm of her hand down on Anko's bare ass with a loud smack. Anko's whole body went rigid, and all she could do was cry out for more.

Hinata's hand left a red weld on Anko's left ass cheek. It looked painful, but that was the point Hinata supposed. "Again!" Anko pleaded, "D-Do that again!" Hinata raised her hand and smacked Anko's ass again, leaving another weld on her right cheek. Anko loved it, and Hinata kept smacking.

Anko never knew why pain got her off, but it always had. She'd had to be extremely careful, as she'd once almost done permanent to herself as a teenager. She'd been rubbing her pussy with one hand and carving into her skin with a kunai with the other. She'd gotten dangerously close to some vital arteries, and when people saw the marks, they'd thought she'd been trying to kill herself.

Since then, she'd gotten smarter. Whenever she snuck off from work to pleasure herself, she might lean her back against a loose nail or accidentally on purpose scrape her legs on fencing. But this, Naruto fucking her hard, his nails cutting into her, Hinata leaving angry bruises on her ass and back; this was better than anything she'd ever managed to ger in years.

"I'm so close!" Anko panted urgently. Naruto and Hinata worked in tandom. Naruto grabbed Anko's hips, slamming her down on his cock, cutting into her legs as he did so. Hinata gave Anko's ass one final painful smack. Rather than pull her hand back, Hinata used the momentum to spin on her heels and drive the back of her hand into Anko's face; beneath her left eye.

All of this happened in the five seconds that followed Anko saying she was close. Anko wasn't sure if it was her orgasm or Hinata's bitch slap that made her vision blurr; but she didn't particuarly care. Anko couldn't even scream, her body was completely spent; and satisfied.

The next morning Anko found that her eye was black and she still had bruises across her ass. She rubbed her ass, moaning as she felt tender wounds. She wouldn't be able to sit down for a week without it hurting. Subsequently, she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week without getting wet.


End file.
